Tobi Falling In Love
by Michy Ryuzawa
Summary: Tak disangka Tobi yang kasar dan terkenal Autis, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang berasal dari Konoha Village. Itachi Uchiha, ikut serta dalam membantu Tobi dalam mendapatkan cintanya. Akan kah dia bisa mendapatkan Gadis Konoha itu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS **_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia)**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**Suasana gelap, pengap, bau, bangke kecoak dimana-mana, bubruk dan lebih serem daripada terowongan Casablanca, itu adalah suasana Markas akatsuki yang benar-benar tidak mendapat perhatian dari Presiden SBY *nah Loh?***_

_**Dipojokan terdapat sepasang Makhluk entah jenis apa sedang asik ngobrol bagaikan dunia milik mereka berdua.**_

"_**Eh, itachi ! tau ngga, kemaren waktu gue sedang jalan-jalan dipantai, gue ketemu sama Paus, cantik banget" kata Kisame yang sedang berenang bak putri duyung gemulai di selokan pembuangan Markas**_

"_**Terus, gue mesti bilang Pucuk..pucuk Gitu?" kata Itachi yang raut wajahnya tetap datar meski telah mengatakan hal yang menurut Kisame sangat err… lebay.**_

"_**dasar loe, muka keriput kayak teri abis di jemur" ujar Kisame kesal  
"-_-"**_

_**Ditempat lain didalam Markas….  
Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit hasil jualan boneka rongsokan sasori..  
"Zu, anterin gue ke mesjid yuu' kata Hidan yang udah siap dengan kopiah hitam dan sajadah yang diselempangkan diatas bahu bak miss Universe  
"Wooess, mo kemana loe? Mau ngikut majelis ta'lim ibu-ibu di konoha Village?" Tanya Kakuzu yang masih sibuk dengan duitnya  
"Loe lupa? Ini kan Hari jumat Broo, ya gue mau jum'atan lah, emang loe-loe pada hah? Sama sekali ga merhatiin ibadah? Miris" Ujar Hidan  
"Eleh, loe kan tau sendiri, gue ga bisa jalan" Sahut Nagato yang lagi duduk dikursi roda yang entah buatan Negara mana, sambil disuapin Bubur ikan Hiu sama si Pein *Author dijitak pake Samehada sama si kisame*  
"Terserah loe pada deh, Zu loe mau ngga nganterin gue?" Tanya Hidan yang mulai resah bak cacing kepanasan.  
"Ga bisa Dan, motor gue ban nya lagi kemps tuh, biaya press ban mahal" kata Kakuzu yang pandangannya tidak berpaling dari duitnya *Lah? Emang Kakuzu punya Motor, Author ngawur*  
"Pelit amat sih lu. Yaudah deh, gue jalan kaki aja. Mungkin di depan nanti ada ojek" kata Hidan yang berlalu pergi dengan Omelan yg masih terlontar dari mulutnya**_

"_**Loe kenapa Tob, dari tadi diam mulu?" Tanya Deidara  
"Loe kepo banget sih? Biarin aja kali, itu kan haknya dia" sahut sasori sambil masang tampang imut-imut, tapi bagi Deidara adalah tampang yang menjijikan  
"Loh? Kok loe yang sewot sih sori? Gue kan nanya nya ke Tobi" kata Deidara yang udah keliatan cucoknya.  
"Lagian loe Kepo bangetzz deh" jawab sasori yang juga ikutan Jablay.  
"Loe tuh, Cih ! dasar orang tua bobrok. Gue ledakin baru tau rasa" kata Deidara yang udah nyiapin bom tanah liatnya  
"haa? Siapa takut?" Balas Sasori sambil ngeluarin bonekanya yang agak mirip dengan muka Deidara (?)  
Baru saja pertarungan akan segera dimulai….**_

"Woy ! diem loe berdua !"  
Akatsuki CS langsung Sweatdrop sampai-sampai Orochimaru yang lagi Make-up terkejut sehingga mascara ungunya belepotan sampai kehidung.  
"Loe semua bisa diam tidak sih?" tereak Tobi yang tadinya dim 5000 bahas, kini bagaikan gunung Berapi aktif yang siap memuntahkan Lavanya, pokoknya lebih serem dari Kushina yang lagi ngamuk  
"Kenapa dia?" batin Itachi. Itachi yang tadinya lagi baca-baca Aturan pakai Garniper Laight Krim (penghilang kerutan) harus menghentikan kegiatannya karena tereakan Tobi yang begitu memekakkan telinga

Dari Luar markas, Zetsu yang lagi buat makanan (berfotosintesis) berlari masuk Markas mendengar tereakan Tobi.  
"Ada apa ini? Loe kenapa Tob? Apa ada…" belum sempat Zetzu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia udah kena semprot sama si Tobi.  
"Ah, diam loe Zet, gue ga butuh perhatian dari Loe!" kata Tobi yang berlalu.  
Tobi masuk kekamar, lalu membenamkan tubuhnya dipulau kapuk berseprai Warna Pink, dengan banyak gambar Motif bunga di dinding yang bernuansa pink Itu. Hn, ternyata masih ada ruangan sebagus itu di Markas butut Akatsuki ini.  
"Eh? Ngapain loe dikamar gue?" Tanya Konan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari Toilet.  
"Eh? Kamar loe?" Tobi langsung menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. "Gomennasai ne Konan-chan, gue salah masuk kamar" kata Tobi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. Diapun sgera keluar dari kamar Konan dengan Buru-buru takutyang lainnya tau, bisa Malu dia .

_**Zetzu yang mendengar perkataan Tobi tadi, membuatnya seakan-akan habis disambar kereta api distasiun gambir (ga nyambung) langsung mewek dan telihat matanya berkaca-kaca karena menampung air mata, "dia kenapa? Gue kan Cuma nanya doang" kata zetzu sambil nangis Lebay dan meluk-meluk lengan deidara  
"Ih, apaan sih loe meluk-meluk gue, Lepasiin !" tereak Deidara sambil ngelap-lap lengan jubahnya, bermaksud menghilangkan bekas pelukan Zetzu.  
"T.T" Zetzu lari sambil nangis ketaman belakang markas samil meratap deket pohon cabe milik Konan.  
Akatsuki CS hanya bias bengong melihatnya !**_

_**To Be Continued**_

"_**Penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu aja Next Chapter oke"**_

_**gimana minna? Jelek yah ? garing ya ? adooh Gomenasai ne ! ini Fict memang jauh dari kategori Bagus.  
Hikss.. Hikss**_

_**akhir kata: REVIEW**_

_**arigatou Gozaimasu **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa  
**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia)**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**Tobi masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Diam ! terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang telah membuatnya se galau ini xD**_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**Sehari sebelum kejadian di markas Akatsuki yang membuat Mascara Orochimaru belepotan sampai kehidung, dan membuat Zetzu nangis lebay alay dan jablay meratap deket pohon cabe milik Konan…  
**_

"_**Sepi banget nih hutan, lebih sepi dibanding kuburan yang kemaren gue lewati ! hn, kenapa juga sih, si Konan nyuruh-nyuruh gue kayak gini, kalau bukan karena Si Leader yang sok preman yang mukanya ditumbuhi besi itu, gue ga bakalan pernah mau ngerjain hal sebodoh ini" Gerutu Tobi sambil nendang-nendang kerikil yang ada dijalan setapak hutan Konoha.  
Dia memang diminta Oleh Konan untuk nyari bibit cabe untuk ditanam di Belakang Markas Akatsuki. Karena Cabe lagi MAHAL *bukannya yang sekarang mahal itu BBM yah*. Awalnya Tobi menolak dengan alasan lelah abis ngerjain misi, nganterin Tanaman Hias milik Zetzu, tapi karena diancam sama Pein Dengan berat hati, kayak ngangkat beban seberat duapuluh ton, Dia pun mau kehutan nyari bibit cabe itu *aah, gaje*  
"ish, udah dua jam gue keliling diHutan ini, ga ada satupun bibit Cabe yang gue dapet.. argghh !" Kata Tobi yang sudah Mulai kesal.  
Tiba-tiba… langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang dari tadi dia cari  
"Nah ! ini dia nih yang dari tadi gue cariin, akhirnya ketemu juga Loe" seru Tobi saat mandangin bibit Cabe yang tinggal satu-satunya dengan girang.  
Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pun segera mengambil bibit cabe itu dan memcabutnya samapi ke akar-akar *korban iklan*  
"Yossh! Akhirnya dapat, sekarang gue bisa pulang untuk ngelanjutin tidur gue yang tadi tertunda" kata Tobi semangat.**_

**_"Na..na..na !" Tobi nyanyi-nyanyi Gaje, bak anak kecil dikasi permen sama emaknya, dia lompat kegirangan sambil menari hula-hula -_-_**

_**Tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sekelompok Gadis Cantik nan bersahaja –ralat,Imut- sedang merangkai bunga dengan tawa riang  
"Whoah, Cantik sekalii" guman Tobi.  
seakan jatuh dari ketinggian limaribu kaki, jantung Tobi berdegup kencang ketika dikejutkan oleh pandangan heran dari salah seorang gadis bermata pucat, berambut indigo. "Eh?**_

**_Gadis yang biasanya gugup itu, malah berani menghampiri Tobi, dan itu sukses membuat Tobi mengeluarkan keringat dingin di keningnya, walaupun tak tampak karena wajahnya ditutupi topeng Lolipop._**

"_**Ka-kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut Indigo itu**_

"_**eh? A-aku..!" belum sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya atas pertanyaan gadis bermata Lavender itu, Jantungnya makin berdegup kencang, ketika teman-teman gadis itu ikut menghampirinya. Perasaan Tobi semakin tidak enak karena wajah para gadis itu benar-benar terlihat kesal, karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, dan memberikan Tobi deathglare! Tobi bisa merasakan aura membunuh ketika dia dihampiri oleh gadis bermata Hijau berambut bubble gum.**_

"_**heh, siapa kamu? Make-make topeng, kamu fikir lucu? Disini tidak ada festival. Apa jangan-jangan kamu berniat ngintipin kami ya?" Tanya gadis berambut Bubble Gum itu.  
Tobi semakin tak tau harus berkata apa, mulutnya bagaikan disumbat pake tisu Toilet yang banyak.**_

"_**A-ano, Gomenasai ! saya hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Saya tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan" terang Tobi yang sudah gemetar melihat tatapan menakutkan dari gadis itu. Cara bicarapun berubah, Tobi yang biasa kasar dan pake –LoeGue- sekarang berubah jadi –SayaKau-**_

"_**Apa? Kebetulan lewat? Jangan main-main kau yaa." Gertak gadis itu lagi  
"Su-sudah sakura-chan, mu-mungkin dia memang hanya kebetulan lewat saja" kata Gadis berambut indigo itu dengan terbata-bata.  
"Tapi Hinata-chan.."  
"Hinata-chan benar sakura, dia mungkin hanya lewat saja" potong Gadis pirang dengan mata Biru laut sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Tobi.  
jantung Tobi kembali berdebar-debar ketika melihat senyum Ino, yang memang membuat lelaki manapun yang melihatnya akan tergoda.  
Hinata kemudian membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino, untuk kembali bergabung dengan TenTen yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan Moegi.  
"awas kau ya, jangan sampai aku melihat topeng konyol mu itu lagi disini" kata Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Tobi yang ga keliatan gara-gara make Topeng dengan tidak Elitnya.  
Sakura kemudian menyusul Hinata, meninggalkan Ino, sedang Ino masih tetap dengan pose berdirinya yang tadi.  
"maafkan dia ya, dia memang seperti itu orangnya" Seru Ino  
"ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Tobi dengan senyum manis, tapi sayang ga keliatan.  
"Kamu Lucu deh!" kata Ino sambil senyum-senyum Gaje  
"eh?" mendengar perkataan Ino, Tobi jadi blushing. "Lucu? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya tobi yang lagi gugup liat senyum manis Ino. Ada untungnya juga nih topeng, kalau gini Ino tidak akan melihat ekspresi Tobi, yang sudah dipastikan mirip kepiting rebus gara-gara liat Ino yang begitu cantik senyum-senyum kearahnya.**_

"_**iyah. Kamu lucu, karena ini.." jawab Ino sambil nujuk topeng lollipop milik Tobi.  
Tobi langsung terkekeh saat melihat wajah polos Ino.  
"Oya, namaku Ino. Ino yamanaka. Kamu? Kata Ino yang masih tersenyum.  
"Demi kaos kaki ajaib, namanya begitu cantik.. oh kami-sama bagaiman bisa kau ciptakan makhluk secantik Ino" batin Tobi. Dan dengan senang Hati Tobi menyambut tangan Ino "aku Tobi" jawabnya sambil tersipu. Kelembutan tangan ino, membuat jantungnya yang sudah mulai normal kembali berdebar kencang.  
1 detik**_

_**2 detik**_

_**3 detik**_

_**Genggaman Tobi masih setia pada genggaman Ino.  
Tiba-tiba….  
"eheem.. bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan kekasihku?  
suara datar, dingin, dan penuh Aura membunuh itu, sukses mebuat Tobi secepat kilat melepaskan tangan Ino.  
"Sai-kun.. darimana saja kau. Kau tau, aku lelah menunggumu" seru Ino sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sai.  
"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Sai yang dari tadi menatap tobi yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan, dengan tatapan dingin, berbalik dan tersenyum pada Ino.  
"itu.." jawab Ino sambil menunjuk kearah teman-temannya yag lain.  
"Ayo, kita kesana" kata Sai  
"Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun mana?" Tanya Ino lagi.  
"mereka berdua sedikit terlambat, mereka ada urusan" jwab Sai dengan senyum indahnya.  
"hn."  
Sai menarik tangan Ino, untuk segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya.  
"eh, Sampai jumpa Tobi" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya.**_

_**Hening…**_

_**Tobi masih berdiri bak patung memandangi punggung mungil Ino yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.  
"Dia sudah punya Kekasih?" Guman Tobi.  
tak terasa tangan kananya meraba dada kirinya, lalu mencengkram dengan kuat..  
"Sakit..sekali" gumam Tobi  
Dia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu seketika.**_

**_-End FLASHBACK-_**

_**Tobi meremas kepalanya tanda frustasi, mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin., "Sakiit.." Guman Tobi lagi**_

_**TBC**_

_**Haa, selesai juga. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Oke tunggu Next Chapter xD**_

**_Gimana Minna? Sama sekali ga menarik yah? Hehe Gomen ne. maklum lah saya bukan author handal xD._**  
**_akhir kata, REVIEW :)_**  
**_arigatou Gozaimasu_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa  
**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OCC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia)**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**Sudah dua hari dua malam Tobi tidak keluar dari kamar bututnya. Dan tentu saja membuat Akatsuki CS yang entah kesambet setan dari mana jadi pada khawatir.  
"Si Tobi betah juga ya dalam kamar, ga makan pulak" kata kisame yang mendadak agak melayu-melayu, maklum kemarin abis dapat misi nganterin pulang ikan kakap yang tersesat, kembali keperairan dangkal Malaysia, mungkin abis ketemu sama UpinIpin.  
"jangan-jangan…" Itachi menggantung perkataannya.  
"jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Deidara sambil mengibaskan poninya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan andhika kangen band.  
"jangan-jangan dia ketularan penyakit cucok rempong loe Dei" sahut Sasori yang lagi asyik ngelap-ngelap boneka rongsokannya.  
"apa loe bilang? Dasar boneka tua jelek" ledek deidara  
"apa? Loe tuh, banci norak" balas Sasori dengan gaya ala Olga syaputra xD**_

_**Suasana Markas Akatsuki terasa begitu panas, mengingat perdebatan sengit antara Deidara dengan Sasori.  
"gue bakal ngancurin loe dengan bom gue, boneka jelek" tereak Deidara yang sudah membuat Bom nya.  
"haha (tertawa enteng) coba saja, loe pikir gue takut sama loe, banci kalap?" seru sasori.**_

**_Deidara sudah tidak mampu lagi menampung amarahnya, terlihat kepulan asap dari belakang kepala Deidara, ya Jelas dia terlihat sangat marah sampai-sampai asap benar-benar keluar dari dalam otaknya._**  
**_"Tunggu dulu, bau apa ini? Seperti bau hangus!" Tanya Kakuzu yang dari tadi Cuma melototin Duitnya._**  
**_"Noh, duit loe kebakar" jawab Hidan kesal "lagian loe ngapain aja, liat tuh si deidara udah berasap gara-gara ditantang oleh sasori" sambung Hidan._**  
**_"Berasap?" Deidara yang mendengar perkataan Hidan, memutar kepalanya 15derajat, dan alangkah senangnya –ralat- kagetnya dia melihat jubahnya yang udah setengah hangus ._**  
**_spontan saja Deidara lompat keselokan tempt Kisame lagi berenang bak putri duyung dengan santainya,_**

"_**BUUYAAAARRR..!"**_

_**Terlihat kedipan satu mata Itachi ke Pein, dibalas pemberian empat jempol yang dianugerahkan ke Itachi (dua jempol tangan, dua jepol kaki) -_-**_

"_**Ini kerjaan loe itachi?" Tanya Deidara kesal.  
"kalau iya, emang kenapa? Masalah gitu buat loe?" jawab Itachi sewot  
"tentu saja ini masalah buat gue, ini stok jubah terakhir gue. Jubah gue tinggal ini doing Itachi" kata Deidara sedikit mewek.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa Deidara, kamu boleh pinjem jubahku, lagian aku masih punya dua jubah" kata Orochimaru sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Manda.  
"Cih. Gue ga sudi make jubah loe" kata Deidara dengan angkuhnya.  
"Loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Orochimaru heran.  
"Loe piker gue mau gitu, pake pakaian bekas loe? Idih, Sorry worry stroberi gan, baju loe ga steril. Entar badan gue bersisik kayak si Manda" jawab Deidara dengan alay, Lebay dan jablay.  
"Oh, ya sudah" kata Orocimaru yang seoertinya tidak memperdulikan perkataan Deidar.**_

_**Pein yang mendengar perdebatan singkat itu, lagi-lagi harus mijit-mijit pelipisnya yang sudah sangat pening.**_

_**Hening….**_

_**Tak ada Member akatsuki lagi yang bicara. Semuanya diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin gara-gara keracunan Gado-gado buatan Konan yang dicampur cacing tanah, yang didapatnya dibelakang markas deket pohon cabenya (iiyuuhh)**_

"_**Apa Tobi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zetzu yang memecah keheningan.  
"tenang saja Zu, Tobi pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin dia Cuma pengen sendiri aja" jawab Itachi sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Zetzu.  
"Apa sebaiknya kita periksa saja kamarnya? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama Tobi" kata Zetzu memelas.  
"ish, sejak kapan dia lebay begitu. Sok perhatian lagi sama Tobi. Dasar bunga bangke" batin deidara  
"Loe mungkin ada benernya juga Zu" kata pein sambil beranjak dari tempt duduknya "Yosshh!, ayo kita periksa kamarnya" sambung Pein dengan semangat 45.  
Akatsuki CS mengangguk tanda menyetujui rencana Pein.**_

_** Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

"_**Tobi, apa kau Didalam? Tobiiii?" teriak konan.  
tidak ada jawaban**_

_**Dug..Dug..Dug..**_

_**Kali ini tangan kekar Itachi yang mengedor pintu kamar Tobi.  
"Tobi, Keluar loe. Kalau engga, gue amatterasu loe" kata Itachi tanpa berdosa.. akatsuki Cs memandangi itachi, dan memeberikan Deathglare terbaik mereka masing-masig. Itachi hanya menyegir saja.  
Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.**_

"_**jangan-jangan, dia udah mati karena minum racun kecoak? Mungkin dia sudah terbujur kaku, atau udah gantung diri, atau.. atau….  
"Deidaraaaa" Tereak Akatsuki Cs bersamaan dan sukses membuat Deidara menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat**_

_**Kali ini kesabaran Pein sudah habis, dan memutuskan untuk mendobrak secara paksa Pintu kamar Tobi.**_

"_**oke, hitung yah !" kata Pein yang sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda,  
'Hai" jawab akatsuki Cs bersama**_

_**Ichi… Ni… San.. Go…**_

_**BRAAAAKKKK !**_

_**Pintu kamar Tobi berhasil dibuka dan….!**_

_**"Apaaa?" akatsuki Cs tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapan mereka**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Hehe, seperti biasa, tunggu next chapter bagi yang mau tau kelanjutanya.**_

_** maaf ya, pendek banget Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saya memohon maaf apa bila, tidak bisa menyenagkan hati readers. Kritik dan sarannya yah **__**  
akhir kata REVIEW  
**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa  
**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia) bahasanya berubah, udah ga pake "LOEGUE" lagi tapi "KAUAKU", humor makin berkurang xD**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #4**_

"_**Kyaaaaahh.." Terdengar teriakan panjang saat pintu berhasil dibuka. Itu adalah teriakan Konan, dia tidak percaya apa yang diliatnya.**_

_**Tampak tubuh mulus, putih, dan kekar tengah berdiri dekat tempat tidur. Tobi yang terlihat hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk kecil, sweatdrop melihat rekan-rekannya tengah berdiri diambang pintu menatapnya Intens.  
Akatsuki cs (kecuali Itachi dan Pein) menganga melihat pemandangan langka dalam kamar itu.  
Bagaimana pemandangan ini dikatakan langka, Tobi yang biasanya super tertutup, bahkan wajahnya tak pernah diketahui rupanya seperti apa, kini terpampang nyata ceetar membahana dihadapan Akatsuki cs.  
"ternyata seperti ini rupanya. Errr…tampan !" Guman Orochimaru sumringah xD  
bisa dilihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi Tobi, mengingat dia tengah berdiri dihadapan rekan-rekannya, dengan MODEL seperti ini, bisa dibilang "TAK PATUT" ditambah lagi karena ada Konan dan Orochimaru yang sedang menyeringai ganas (*maaf ya, semoga bagian ini ga meresahkan, saya aja yg nulis merasa resah xD*)**_

"_**heii, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu kamarku?" Tanya Tobi panik **_

_**Konan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan mengerikan(?) itu berlari masuk kamarnya dengan wajah bak udang goreng *bayangkan*  
akatsuki cs makin cengo saja.**_

"_**hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu" seru Tobi "kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian mendobrak pintu kamarku hah?" Tanya tobi lagi dengan ketusnya.  
"itu karena jika aku tidak mendobrak pintu ini, pintu ini tidak akan terbuka, karena kau pasti tidak akan mau membukanya" jawab Pein gaje xD  
"siapa bilang aku tidak akan membukanya?" Tanya tobi kesal  
"buktinya, tadi pintu ini sudah diketuk 2 kali, tapi kau tidak muncul-muncul juga" Terang Deidara  
"Oh, tadi aku sedang mandi, jadi aku tidak mendengar apapun" kata Tobi  
"Hoo.. tapi kenapa kau sudah dua hari ini tidak keluar kamar?" Tanya Hidan  
Tobi menghela nafas panjang "aku.. aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja" jawab Tobi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari akatsuki cs.  
"sou..ka ! kalau begitu, itu artinya kami tidak harus berlama-lama melihat "SOMETHING HOT LIKE THIS" kata deidara sambil menyeringai.**_

_**Tobi baru sadar, ternyata dia masih dengan MODEL nya bisa dibilang "TAK PATUT" Tobi jadi Blushing mendengar perkataan Tobi.**_

"_**Baiklah-baiklah ! pergi kalian !" Usir Tobi.**_

_**Akatsuki cs pun bubar, kecuali Itachi yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu**_

"_**kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa kau belum pergi juga? Tanya Tobi yang merasa terganggu dengan tatapan intens Itachi.  
"Hn. Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi padamu Tobi" jawab itachi dengan wajah datar ala Uchiha nya  
"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pergi sanaa.." usir Tobi  
"katakaa dulu padaku apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kau tau, betapa khawatirnya kami Tobi, kau ini adalah teman kami juga" kata Itachi sedikit membentak.  
seketika Mata Tobi membulat, mendengar penuturan, yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah di dengarnya dari seorang Itachi.  
"sejak kapan mereka peduli padaku" gumam Tobi sambil menundukan wajahnya,  
yaa, se-Nista Nistanya Member Akatsuki, mereka juga masih punya perasaan.**_

**_Itachi yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Tobi, memegan pundak Tobi "Ceritakanlah padaku" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh makna_**

_**Heniingg…**_

_**Tobi tak kunjung memulai bicaranya. terpaan angin membelai jubahnya..*author gaje*  
ya, mereka berdua sedang duduk di atap markas Akatsuki, setelah Tobi meminta waktu sebentar untuk memakai pakaiannya, sebelum menjelaskan semuanya ke Itachi, karena tidak nyaman juga terus-terusan berdiri didepan pria tampan seperti Itachi dengan MODEL yang bisa dibilang "TAK PATUT" meskipun mereka sama-sama ber-Gender laki-laki *NoNethink* xD**_

"_**Apa kau masih tetap ingin diam saja?" Tanya Itachi memecah keheningan  
"Err.. A-Ano.."  
"Cepat ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu" pinta Itachi dengan wajah datar  
Tobi menghela Nafas Panjang !  
"Itachi.. A-aku.. Aku A.." kata Tobi yang entah sejak kapan tertular penyakit gagap hinata  
"Apa?" kata Itachi "Cepat katakan!" desaknya  
"A-aku… Jatuh cinta, Itachi" jawab Tobi Gugup**_

_**Pernyataan Tobi barusanm sukses membuat Itachi tersentak, matanya membulat tanda terkejut dan…**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKKK" Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.  
Oh tidak ! Hancur sudah wajah tanpa Ekspresi yang diprtahankannya selama bertahun,  
Tobi yang melihat itachi tertawa seperti itu menjadi Heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan Topengnya? Apa nafas Tobi bau? Atau Tobi salah make baju? Tidak.. tentu saja Tidak. Tobi normal-normal saja, satu-satunya yang terlihat aneh pada Tobi hanyalah topeng lollipopnya, dan hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat sang pemilik wajah datar dengan keriput, bermarga Uchiha itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Tobi. Seandainya saja Tobi tidak memakai topeng, bisa dilihat wajahnya yang sedang malu+kesal itu tampak Imut-Imut xD.**_

**_Itachi masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tobi, karena masih asyik tertawa._**  
**_Oke, sudah 15 menit Itachi tertawa , tak lama kemudian, dia pun berhenti tertawa dengan sendirinya. Itachi kemudian menghela Nafas, dan kembali memungut sisa-sisa harga dirinya *mulung dong xp* yang tadi telag hancur berantakan karena kelepasan tawa._**

"_**kau bilang kau jatuh Cinta? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Waah ! ternyata orang Autis seperti dirimu bisa jatuh cinta juga" kata itachi sambil terkekeh.  
"aarrgghh.. kau bilang ingin mendengarkan semuanya, kenapa kau malah meledekku?" celetuk Tobi  
"hoho, Oke-Oke ! siapa dia? Jangan bilang si banci kalap kuno itu (Deidara)? atau lebih parah lagi kalau si Ular seksi (orochimaru)"? kata Iachi yang langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.  
"Gila. Apa kau sudah gila? Aku ini masih normal woy" kata Tobi yang semakin kesal  
"Apa? Baiklah..baiklah! kalau begitu pasti Konan? Dia kan satu-satu yang berGender perempuan disini" Tanya Itachi yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat Tobi menghela Nafas panjang dan meremas rambutnya tanda frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.  
'tentu saja bukan konan. Kau fikir aku ini sudah bosan hidup dan siap untuk mati hah? Kau fikir aku bersedia jadi bahan percobaan pembunuhan leader yang sok preman, muka tusukan besi itu?" jawa Tobi yang benar-benar sudah sangat kesal.  
"percuma saja aku menceritakan semua ini ke dia" batin Tobi.  
"Hoo.." itachi manggu-manggut "lalu siapa dia"? Tanya Itachi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya *(Author berlebihan)  
"D-Dia…. Anoo, Dia…" jawab Tobi tergagap-gagap.  
"argh, sejak kapan kau punya penyakit gagap itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil memasang wajah Herman –eh, ralat. Heran-  
"eh? (Tobi jadi Blushing) Diaa..I-Ino, Ino yamanaka" jawabnya  
"Apaaa?" tereak Itachi. Tobi menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat ekspresi berlebihan Itachi.  
"Ino ? yamanaka? …**_

_**TBC  
**_

**_hufft ! selese juga nih, oke nantikan next chapter . xixix :D_**

**_Hn,, bagaimana menurut kalian, makin ngawurkan? Makin gaje kan? Dan makin ga nyambung dengan cerita sebelumnya kan? fict jelekan? garing kan? *aahh, kebanyakan nanya* hehe, ya saya Cuma bisa bilang GOMENASAI !_**

**_akhir kata, REVIEW_**

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa  
**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia) author semakin ga yakin bakalan nyambung dengan cerita sebelumnya. Bahasa Berubah-ubah !**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #5**_

"_**Ouhayou Minna-san !" sapa Ino kepada teman-temannya dengan senyum yang begitu errr.. menawan  
"Ouhayou Gozaimasu, Ino-chan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Wah, tampaknya kalian makin dekat saja yah Naruto?" Goda Ino  
Naruto hanya cengingisan, sedangkan Hinata yang duduk disampingnya sudah mulai merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya.  
"Kami bukan hanya sekedar dekat Ino-chan, tapi kami telah resmi Tunangan" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya **_

"_**Whoah.. Benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Ino mengerling kearah Hinata  
"eh? A-ano.. I-Iya Ino" jawab Hinata dengan gugup sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.  
Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah seperti kepiting kukus itu, makin memperlebar cengirannya.  
"Tunangan? Kapan kalian tunangan?" Tanya Sakura memasang tampang heran  
"semalam" jawab Naruto singkat  
"kenapa kau tak mengundang kami Naruto?" Tanya Ino  
"Haa, Gomenasai ne minna ! semalam itu pertemuan tertutup antara dua keluarga, jadi aku tidak sempat mengundang kalian. Lagian ini kan belum pesta pernikahannya" jawab Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir  
"Oh begitu, Merepotkan !" kata shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya berbaring dibawah pohon.  
"Baik-baik ! hn.. apa kalian sudah siap ke festival nanti malam?" Tanya Ino  
"Siap dong" jawab mereka serempak (kecuali sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam saja)  
"Oke..Oke ! siapkan diri kalian yah? Kalian harus terlihat mempesona malam ini. Oya, aku dapat pesan dari temari, dia akan dating juga bersama Kankuro, Gaara dan Matsuri" jelas Ino  
mendengar Nama Temari disebutkan oleh Ino, mata Shikamaru seketika membulat, dia yang dari tadi begitu Malas, sekarang berubah jadi semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar  
"aku tau apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Shikamaru" sindir Sasuke  
Wah, entah setan apa yang merasuki Uchiha Bungsu ini, sehingga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak penting bagi Shikamaru  
"Diam kau Sasuke" kata shikamaru yang wajahnya kembali memalas -_-  
dan yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah shikamaru**_

.

.

"_**Ino? Maksudmu Ino Yamanaka dari konoha Village? Tanya Itachi  
jujur saja, ekspresi Itachi saat ini bener-bener sangat jauh berbeda dengan karakter aslinya  
"Biasa aja dong" jawab Tobi dengan Ketusnya  
"Oh, Oke-Oke, Gomen ! aku terlalu bersemanga" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh  
"jadi bagaiman menurutmu Itachi?" Tanya Tobi meminta kepastian. (kepastian? Kayak abis nembak aja xD)  
"Hnn.." Itachi berfikir. Dia memaksakan Otaknya yang biasanya cerdas itu, kini tampak kesulitan mencari solusi untuk Tobi, Itachi benar-benar memutar Otaknya.**_

"_**Ahaa !" seru Itachi  
"Apa sih?" Tanya Tobi heran  
"aku punya Ide, Malam ini akan ada Festival di Konoha Village, bagaimana kalu kita kesana?" kata Itachi tersenyum penuh makna  
"Festival?" Tanya Tobi sambil mengerutkan keningnya  
"adooh, kau ini budek apa tuli sih? Iya Festival yang diadakan setiap tahun . masa kau tidak tau sih?" Gerutu Itachi yang membuat keriputnya makin terlihat jelas  
"Oh. Yayaya, terus Apa hubungannya aku dengan Festival?" Tanya Tobi  
Itachi menghela naffas panjang dan memijit-mijit pelipisnya "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja sangat berhubungan. Kita akan ke festival itu, dan bertemu dengan Ino" kata Itachi kesal.  
"Oh, aku mengerti. Yayaya, aku sangat mengerti ! jadi kita kan ke festival yah?" kata Tobi manggut-manggut kayak ayam matok makanannya  
"Hnm.. baiklah, persiapkan dirimu. Aku pergi dulu" itachi melangkah "Tunggu, Itachi, masih ada Hal yang belum aku katakan kepadamu" kata Tobi yang tentu saja mmbuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya  
itachi menghela Nafas panjang "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya itachi kesal  
'Dia sudah punya kekasih" jawab Tobi sambil menundukkan wajahnya  
"Apa? Kekasiih? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Itachi garang  
'kau tidak tanya' jawab Tobi acuh.  
Itachi menepuk Jidatnya sendiri. Oh kami-sama kenapa Dia begitu bodoh.  
"Oke tetap pada rencana awal, kita tetap akan ke Festival Konoha malam ini" kata Itchi  
"Bagaiman dengan kekasihnya?" Tanya Tobi  
"kita Urus dia saat di Festival nanti. Aku harus segera pergi" kata Itachi yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tobi sendiri.  
"Bagaiman ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?' Gumam Tobi..**_

"_**Oh kami-sama ! bantulah aku mendapatkan Ino" kata Tobi sambil menjambak rambutnya Tanda frustasi.**_

"_**Oh, jadi mereka berdua berniat kekonoha village yah? Hahaha, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" kata seseorang yang tidak diketahui jenisnya dengan Nada dingin yang mengerikan..!**_

_**TBC  
**_

_**Oke, tunggu next chapter xD**_

**_hn.. maaf yah, tampaknya chapter #5 ini sangat-sangat pendek. Maklumlah, saya masih belum sehat sepenuhnya, jadi belum mampu berfikir lama xD *lebay*_**

_**Gomen ne, kalo makin ngawur xD**_

_**Akhir kata Review !  
**_

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa  
**_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia). Entah makin ngawur atau makin gaje' xD**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**Udara Dingin, ya itulah yang identik dengan suasana malam. Sebagian orang akan memilih berdiam diri didalam Rumah, agar tetap hanga, tapi tidak dengan Tobi, dari tadi dia terlihat Cuma mondar-mandir ga jelas, entah lagi nyari uangnya yang hilang, atau lagi nyari topengnya. Tau akh.. author juga bingung xD *plaks*  
"Itachi mana sih? Dari tadi gue tungguin ga nongol-nongol" kata Tobi gelisah**_

"_**apa jangan-jangan dia Cuma ngibulin gue tadi siang? Sialan Loe Itachi" Gerutu Tobi**_

"_**Hoi.." suara baritone itu sukses membuat Tobi tersentak karena kaget  
"kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Itachi  
"tidak lama. Sekitar 3 jam" sindir Tobi dengan wajah sinis.  
Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar sindiran ringan Tobi  
"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tau, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi sore" Tanya Tobi lagi  
"mau tau aja, atau mau tau banget?" kata Itachi sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya  
Tobi semakin geram dengan Itachi. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik Leher Itachi sampai kehabisan nafas**_

"_**Plaaakkk.."**_

"_**Auuhh.." jerit Itachi "Kenapa Kau menamparku?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengelus-elus pipinya  
"sekarang kita impas. Itu bayaran karena aku terlalu lama menunggumu" jawab Tobi dengan santainya  
"ish, padahal aku lama, itu karena kau Baka" Batin Itachi "baiklah-baiklah" kata Itachi pasrah  
"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita ke festival Konoha Village" seru Tobi sambil melangkah perlahan  
"Tunggu-tunggu ! kau nak pigi ke festival dengan pakaian macam ni? Ish, tak patut" Komentar itachi ini membuat Tobi tertawa geli, Bukan karena ia menyadari bahwa pakaiannya yang sudah tidak layak pakai karena udah seminggu kaga dicuci, bukan. Itu karena Itachi tiba-tiba ngikutin Kisame pake Bahasa melayu, yang entah dipungutnya darimana.  
"Terus, kau ingin aku memakai pakaian apa hah?" Tanya Tobi**_

"_**Tenang saja, aku sudah sediakan pakaian untukmu"  
itachi lalu mebuka kresek warna outih, yang dari tadi ditentengnya  
"Tadaaa..!" seru Itachi sambil memperlihatkan pakaian yang dia maksud  
jangan berfikir bahwa Pakaian yang ditunjukan Itachi adalah Kostum Kelinci paskah, atau kostum Ondel-ondel, selera Humor Itachi terlalu buruk untuk melakukan hal itu  
"Apa? Kau yakin aku harus memakai itu?" Tanya Tobi dengan memasang tampang seperti –aku-tidak-ingin-memakai-pakaian-itu-  
"Oh kami-sama, kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk sebodoh ini?" gerutu Itachi "ini festival Kimono baka. Bukan pesta Hallowen . tentu saja kau akan memakai Kimono ini, Jelas?" kata Itachi yang Mulutnya hamper berbusa gara-gara ngomong panjang lebar  
"Oh, begitu. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Tobi  
"dipasar Loakharganya Cuma Goceng. Beli 2 gratis 1" jawab Itachi nyengir "Udah, cepetan ganti baju, apa kau ingin aku yang menggati pakaianmu?" sambung Itachi.  
Tobi langsung ngeri, mendengar kata Itachi . "Hiii.. sorry banget, ogah gue" inner Tobi  
"kau sendiri tidak ganti baju?" Tanya Tobi  
Itachi Tersenyum tipis, kemudian membuka Jubahnya untuk memperlihatkan penampilannya kepada Tobi.  
"Surprise" seru Itachi lebay  
Tobi memandang Itachi dari Ujung kaki, sampai ujung rambut  
"Hn, lumayan !" komentar Tobi singkat  
"apa kau Bilang? Lumayan? Wajahku yang tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari justin timbelake ini kau bilang Lumayan?" kata Itachi kesal bin Lebay *Itachi tau juga tentang JT" ckck  
ya kalau diperhatikan, Itachi memang terlihat sangat tampan dengan Kimono warna Biru muda yang sedang dia kenakan. Rambutnya yang biasa dia ikat, kini dibiarkan terurai, meskipun membuatnya terlihat agak mirip dengan wanita. Tapi dia tetap terlihat mempesona xD  
"baiklah, kau terlihat Cantik, eh maksud tampan" jawab Tobi sambil terkekeh. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu" sambung Tobi sambil belalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih senyum-senyum gaje ngeliatin dirinya sendiri.**_

"_**wah..wah.. sepertinya ada yang akan ke festival yah Uchiha Itachi" kata seseorang yang tidak diketahui jenisnya dengan nada dingin yang terdengar mengerikan  
Itachi tersentak, perlahan dia melirik kebelakang dengan gaya ala horror ditambah Slowmotion.**_

_**Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah Itachi. Udara dinginpun semakin mendukung suasana Horor itu. Dan orang tadi sudah berdiri tetap dibelakang itachi.  
Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan berbalik  
"huh, ternyata kau?" kata Itachi menghembuskan Nafas lega, karena suasana Horor itu telah berakhir.  
orang itu hanya tersenyum gaje kearah itachi.  
"Aku ikut yah?" kata orang itu lagi  
"ikut kemana?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura tidak mengerti  
"ke festival lah, masa ke rumah sakit jiwa" jawabnya ketus  
"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut" kata Itachi  
"asyikk" teiak orang itu dengan gajenya  
"eh? Sejak kapan kau memakai kimono itu? Dari mana kau tau ini adalah festival kimono?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat dengan jelas jenis pakaian yang dikenakan orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya ini.  
"Tadi siang, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Tobi, terus aku cari tau tentang festival ini, dan beginilah jadinya" jawabnya dengan santai bin Lebay jablay  
''Oh, souka !" kata Itachi manggut-manggut**_

_**Tiba-tiba Tobi dating setelah berganti pakaian**_

"_**aku si.. A-apa?  
mata Tobi membulat, ketika dilihatnnya sosok berambut Pirang dengan Kimono warna Ungu tua itu, sedang membelakanginya  
"Apa Dia Ino?**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Penasaran? Tunggu next chapter ya. Ga penasaran? Ya gapapa . hehe**_

_**Hn. Ga bisa komentar apa-apa minna, saya rasa chapter ini makin hancor xD  
maaf yaa :D**_

_**akhirkata: REVIEW  
**_

**_Arigatou gozaimasu_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa **_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia) Humor agak berkurang.**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**Tobi terdiam ditempatnya bak patung pancoran yang udah retak-retak (?)  
"Ino? Apa itu Ino?" Batin Tobi  
Tobi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sesekali dikucek-kucek sampai matanya berair. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapann Itachi itu, dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya. Tatapan penuh rasa tidak percaya, dapat dilihat dengan jelas di wajah Tobi.  
kimono ungu, tubuh ramping, rambut pirang? Tobi semakin yakin itu adalah Ino, gadis yang 4 hari ini membuat Galau karena merindukannya? Tapi? Apa kenapa bisa Ino berada disini? Apa yang Dia lakukan disini? Tobi menepis semua fikiran-fikiran itu, Tobi berlari dan…**_

_**Deg…**_

_**Tobi memeluk Orang itu dari belakang, kedua tangannya melingkar diperut ramping orang itu.**_

_**Orang yang dipeluk Tobi pun tak luput dari rasa terkejut, dekapan Tobi yang begitu erat tak mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan suara, suara yang tercekat dikerongkongannya, dia ingin memberontak tapi kedua lengannya juga ikut dalam pelukan Tobi**_

_**Itachi yang melihat adegan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Telenovela yang cukup so swet ini, ikut kaget dengan gaya tangan kanan yang menutup mulutnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.**_

'_**Ino-chan aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Tobi pelan**_

_**Hembusan Nafas Tobi, membuat manusia yang sedang dipeluknya itu merinding Hebat, seketika matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Tobi "Ino?" Ya saat ini Tobi memang tidak sedang memakai topeng Lollipopnya.**_

_**Sedang Itachi yang masih tetap diam bak patung melihat adegan ini. Dia seperti terhipnotis untuk tetap diam saja xD, padahal tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena menahan tawa..**_

_**Orang yang dipeluk Tobi sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia menghentakkan kakinya diatas kaki Tobi, dan tentu saja mendarat dengan mulus.**_

"_**Auuuhh.." jerit Tobi  
"apa yang kau Lakukan hah?" Tanya orang yang tadi dipeluk Tobi dengan suara Merdu, tapi terdengar gentle.**_

_**Serasa disambar pesawat terbang di bandara soekarno-hatta, Tobi dengan tampang syock dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.**_

"_**Dei-Deidara?" Guman Tobi.**_

_**Tawa Itachi pun pecah, itachi tertawa ngakak guling-guling *Athor ga tau mau nulis apa untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang ini, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri xD***_

"_**Dasar aneh" celetuk Deidara yang lagi ngelep-ngelap kimononya  
"maafkan aku deidara, aku kira kau.."  
"Ino yamanaka" potong Itachi yang sedang tertawa**_

_**Tobi melirik Itachi, dan memberikan deathglare andalannya**_

"_**sepertinya kau harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa Deidara, atau kau akan dapat sial. Hn.. atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya" kata Itachi lagi  
"Apa kau bilang? Idih amit-amit cabang nenek" seru Deidara  
"Diam kau itachi" teriak Tobi yang wajahnya sudah bak kepiting hangus.  
"Baiklah-baiklah" kata Itachi sambil terkekeh  
"Kenapa kau diam saja Deidara? Kenapa kau tidk bilang bahwa kau ini bukan…"  
"Ino Yamanaka" potong Itachi lagi. Mulut Itachi kali ini memang tidak bisa diam.  
"bagaimana bisa aku bicara, jika kau memelukku sekeras itu huh? Cih ini semua gara-gara kau Tobi" celetuk Deidara sambil memperagakan adegan Muntah-muntahan  
"aku kan sudah bilang, aku kira kau ini…"  
"Ino Yamanaka" lagi-lagi Itachi memotong perkataan Tobi**_

_**Tobi yang sudah sangat geram melihat Itachi, mengepal kuat tangannya, kemudian membalikkan badannya  
"Aku tak ingin pergi ke konoha" kata Tobi yang seketika membuat Itachi berhenti tertawa. Dia merasa bersalah telah meledk dan menertawakan Tobi. Itachipun berjalan menghampiri Tobi.**_

"_**Tobi, tunggu" kata Itachi sambil memegang pundak Tobi dari belakang  
"Apa lagi? Apa kau masih belum puas menertawakanku?" Tanya Tobi memelas**_

_**Itachi menunduk, 'Maafkan aku Tobi, aku tau aku salah. Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" kata Itachi Lirih penuh penyesalan**_

_**Tobi menyengir lebar "Kena kau Itachi. Hahaha !" seru Tobi **_

_**Itachi mengangkat pandangannya, dan melihat wajah senang penuh kemenangan Tobi,**_

"_**Sial.. dia mengerjaiku" batin Itachi  
"baiklah, sekarang kita Impas lagi" kata Tobi yang puas melihat ekspresi Itachi yang sedang kesal.**_

_**Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Tobi yang sedang menyengir menjijikan.**_

"_**Woi.. woi..! sudahlah, ayo sekarang kita ke Konoha" kata Deidara  
"Apa maksudmu? Siapa bilang kau akan ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Tobi dengan Nada sinis  
"Diam kau, Itachi sendiri yang mengizinkan ku ikut" jawab Tobi santai sambil membenahi Kuncirnya**_

_**Tobi melirik Itachi dengan Tatapan –apa benar?- dan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu .**_

"_**Yosshh ! kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang" kata Deidara dengan semangat 2013**_

_**Tobi hanya menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sinis, sedangkan Itachi ikut-ikutan bersemangat dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Merepotkan ! dimana mereka" Kata Shikamaru yang sudah mulai Bosan.**_

_**Iya sudah 1 jam lamanya Shikamaru bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai menunggu sakura, Hinata dan Ino yang sedang make up di Salon, dibawah pohon tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.**_

"_**Sabar Shikamaru, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang" kata Sai yang berusaha tidak memperjenuh keadaan.  
"tapi Shikamaru benar, mereka lama sekali" tambah sasuke kesal**_

"_**maaf ya, telah membuat kalian begitu lama menunggu" seru seorang wanita dengan lembutnya**_

"_**seketika percakapan ringan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai terhenti ketika melihat tiga wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya di hadapan mereka**_

"_**Whoah, Hime-chan kau cantik sekali" sanjung Naruto kepada Hinata yang memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan Kimono warna lavender yang sedang ia kenakan.  
"ah, Na-Naruto-kun bi-bisa saja" kata Hinata dengan Gugup**_

_**Naruto tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata Tersentak kaget, dipandangnya mata shappire biru Naruto dan Wow ! semburat merah dipipi mulus Hinata muncu dengan Indahnya**_

"_**Jangan Pingsan Hinata, pliiss.. jangan pingsan" batin Hinata  
"kau tidak perlu Malu pada ku Hinata, aku kan Tunanganmu" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.  
Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ada benarnya juga, kenapa Hinata Harus malu, dia kan sudah resmi jadi tunangan Naruto. Walaupun belum resmi sebagai Istri . ckck**_

"_**Eheemm.. bagaimana penampilanku sai-kun? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Ino kepada Sai yang dari Tadi asyik menjadi penonton setia drama percintaan Pasangan NaruHina  
"eh? Tentu saja Ino, kau terlihat sempurna" jawab Sai dengan senyuman mautnya, yang sukses membuat Ino klepek-klepek dan la langsung memeluk lengan kanan Sai. Ya, Ino tidak kalah cantik dengan Hinata, Kimono ungu yang dikenakannya pun, semakin menampakkan kecerahan Kulitnya.**_

"_**suke.. sasuke.. Uchiha sasuke Teme" tereak Naruto tepat dikuping Sasuke**_

_**Lamunan Sasuke pun Buyar. "tunggu apalagi teme?" sambung Naruto sambil mengerling kearah Sasuke  
"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke  
"Aku tau, kau menyukainya. Dari tadi juga kau asyik memandanginya teme" Bisik Naruto sambil terkekeh.  
"Sasuke Melirik kearah Sakura. Diam-diam dipandanginya gadis berambut Bubble gum itu  
"dia.. cantik" inner Sasuke**_

"_**kenapa kau terus memandangiku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa risih dengan pandangan dingin Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke jadi Blushing mendengar teguran Sakura. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga Harga dirinya. "seorang Uchiha Tidak boleh kalah oleh perasaannya" batin Sasuke tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak mampu bertahan **_

"_**Sakura, aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat teman-temannya menjadi sweatdrop kecuali Naruto yang hanya terlihat senyum-senyum  
Sakura terlihat sangat senang, mata emerald Hijaunya memancarkan binar kebahagiaan  
"aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura**_

_**Sasuke tersenyum Lebar, baru kali ini Sasuke terlihat menampilkan senyuman seperti Ini, jelas dia juga terlihat sangat bahagia.  
Sakura pun berlari kecil dan memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke menyambut pelukan sakura. Naruto Hinata dan Sai Ino ikut senang melihat kedua Insan ini akhirnya bersatu. Kecuali Shikamaru yang terlihat tertunduk lesu.**_

"_**Hai minna!' sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat empat**_

_**Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya, dan matanya berbinar melihat Gadis cantik dengan Kimono warna Hitam, sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.  
"Temari" gumam Shikamaru  
"Konbanwa, Shikamaru" sapa Temari yang Masih tersenyum**_

"_**Tunggu apalagi Shikamaru, bukankah ini yang dari tadi kau tunggu?" Goda Sasuke yang berniat mengompori Shikamaru  
"diam kau Sasuke" celetuk shikamaru " Temari, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Shikamaru To The Point**_

_**Temari jadi Blushing " Ba-baiklah" Jawab Temari gugup.**_

_**Hati Shikamaru seakan melayang mendengar jawaban Temari. Tampak senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.**_

"_**Kankurou, Gaara dan Matsuri mana?" Tanya Ino  
"mereka Sudah ada di festival" jawab Temari  
"lalu sedang apa kau disini?" goda Ino  
"tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan" sambar Shikamaru tak tau malu.  
"benaarkah?" Tanya Sakura.  
"hee, iyah itu benar' jawab Temari yang lagi tersipu.  
"sudah ku duga, ayo Temari-chan, kita jangan kalah dengan mereka" kata Shikamaru sambil merangkul Temari  
Temari lagi-lagi jadi Blushing "Hee, ba-baik" jawabnya  
"ayo kita ke festival" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.  
"Hai" jawab yang Lain serempak.**_

_**Sedang Tobi, Itachi dan deidara sudah Tiba di depan gerbang masuk Konoha Village.  
"Akhirnya kita Sampai juga" seru Deidara  
"Ino, aku datang !" batin Tobi  
Tobi kemudian tersenyum sendiri.  
**_

_**TBC**_

_**Hn.. selese juga nih Chap #7 nya, map yah klo, dichap ini Humornya ga banya, bahkan kayaknya ga ada xD, **_

_**Tunggu next chapter yaa **_

_**Makasih buat yang udah nge-Review fict saya ! Gomen ga bisa balas satu-satu Review nya.  
terutama Buat Arum, (aku bingung mau panggil kayak gimana xD) Makasi ya, udah mau Nge-Review Tiap Chapter.  
yang lainnya juga, makasi bangett udah nyempatin diri baca Fict jelek saya ini Gomen ya. Klo chapter #7 ini makin jelek :D ini Fict pertama saya Loh xD**_

_**Dah segitu aja salam-salam saya :p akhir kata _ REVIEW **_

_**Arigatou Gozaimas**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Michy Ryuzawa **_

_**Genre: Little bit Humor, Romance **_

_**Rate: T maybe M  
Main cast : Akatsuki CS dan Chara tambahan**_

_**Warning (!): OOC, Miss Typo (s), abal, mengandung kata-kata yang alay (maybe), lebay, EYD (?), Tata bahasa yang amburadul, serta beberapa kata yang tidak teridentifikasi di KBBI (kamus besar bahasa Indonesia) Humor agak berkurang. xD**_

_**A/N: Fict ini, adalah hasil karya seseorang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam hal Menulis. Gaya bahasa berubah-ubah sesuai dengan mood sang Author xD. Saran dan kritik mohon di tuturkan yang penting bahasanya sopan dan membangun, FLAMERS? Go away, don't LIKE? Don't Read !**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tobi Falling in Love **_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**Akhirnya Tobi, Deidara dan Itachi sampai didepan gerbang Konoha Village.  
mereka agak enggan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam Desa.**_

"_**kau duluan sana" kata Tobi sambil mendorong punggung Deidara  
"eh, aku? Kau saja Itachi, kau kan tidak punya malu" tolak Deidara dan menyikut lengan Itachi  
"ih, kalian ini kenapa sih? Dasar pecundang ! masuk kedalam aja takut" kata Itachi kesal  
"aku tidak takut Itachi, tapi malu!" bantah Deidara  
"Malu? Malu sama siapa? Sama kodok huh?" seru Itachi yang makin kesal  
"Baiklah. Baiklah, kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti nenek-nenek janda seperti itu, Itachi" ledek Tobi  
"apa kau bilang? Wah, kau sudah lupa yah, karena siapa kau bisa berada disini" kata Itachi sambil memeluk kedua tangannya sambil menatap Tobi dengan tatapan mautnya  
"O-Oke Itachi, aku yang akan pertama masuk. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu" kata Tobi **_

_**Mereka pun masuk kedalam desa, dengan Tobi yang menjadi pemandu **_

"_**kenapa sepi begini ya?" kata Deidara yang lagi sibuk merhatiin sekelilingnya  
"tentu saja baka. Orang-orang didesa sedang berkumpul di festival" sambar Tobi  
"tumben kau pintar Tobi, bisa menganalisis keadaan didesa ini" kata Itachi Gaje'  
"Apa kau juga tertular penyakit bodoh banci Kuno ini?" Tanya Tobi Sinis  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan tampang heran  
"tidak, lupakan saja. Lagian tidak lama lagi aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Ino" Seru Tobi girang  
"ish, kau terlalu percaya diri. apa kau lupa Ino sudah punya kekasih huh?" kata Itachi**_

_**Wajah Tobi yang tadi berbinar-binarkarena bahagia, sekarang berubah jadi mendung.  
"ada apa Tobi? Memangnya siapa kekasih gadis yang kau sebut Ino itu huh?" Tanya Deidara  
Itachi menyikut lengan Deidara, dan Deidara pun mengerti maksud Itachi**_

"_**sebaiknya kita pulang saja" kata Tobi yang tiba memutar balik badannya.**_

"_**apa? Kenapa? Kita sebentar lagi sampai difestival itu" kata Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ga jelas**_

"_**Ayolah, Tobi. Kau ingin menyerah begitu saja?" kata Itachi sambil memegang pundak Tobi  
"bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Melihatku sakit hati huh? Dari awal kau memang hanya pura-pura ingin membantuku" bentak Tobi**_

_**Itachi tersenyum tipis**_

"_**Baka. Kau fikir aku ini tipr orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu? Jika aku hanya pura-pura ingin membantumu, tidak mungkin kita sampai sejauh ini" kata Itachi**_

_**Tobi menatap menatap wajah Itachi "Baiklah, Arigatou" ucapnya.  
"Aduh, kalian berdua kebanyakan Drama" kata Deidara kesal  
"Ah, daripada kau sukanya sama Film yang suka Nari-nari gajelas itu, apa sih namanya, Bo..boliwud kan?" kata Tobi yang gajenya minta ampun.  
sedangkan Deidara hanya menggembungkan pipinya, dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajuin, membuatnya tampak semakin imut dan err..cantik. ckck *author dibom*  
ya. Merekapun kembali tertaw, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu. Moment menyedihkan bin menjijikan itupun berakhir *huweekk*  
**_

"_**Yosh, ayo kita kefestival" seru Itachi sambil meninju telapak tangannya  
"Ayoo.." sahut DeiTobi bersamaan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**whoah, rame banget yah?" seru Naruto, **_

"_**Yaiyalah, Dobe. Inikan festival, kalo mau nyari yang sepi, ga ada orang kekuburan noh" kata Sasuke yang entah keracunan makanan apa, bisa ngomong lebay kek gitu *author dichidori***_

"_**eh, diam kau, Teme. Jangan sekali-kali kau bicara soal kuburan disini" kata Naruto yang udah gemeteran (?)  
"Dasar penakut" Ledek Sasuke  
"Udah-udah, kalian ini doyan banget ributnya, ga bosan apa?" kata Ino menengahi.  
"tau tuh , Si Teme, mentang-mentang udah jadian sama saku-chan, belagu banget Tingkahnya.."**_

**_PLAAKK !_**

_**Limajari Sakura, sukses mendarat dengan indah dipipi mulus Naruto.**_

"_**Ittaaiii.." jerit Naruto**_

"_**jangan bawa-bawa aku Naruto" kata Sakura geram.**_

_**Hinata tentu saja melihat tunangannya gampar.**_

_**Bayangkan, Hinata menyingsingkan lengan kimononya, terus menerjang Sakura, rambut Sakura dijambak, pipinya ditonjok? Oh tidak-tidak-tidak !  
jangan pernah membayangkan hal segila itu, Hinata teralu lemah lembut, gemulai untuk melakukan hal seCrazy itu. Kalau itu Sasuke, mungkin saja Sakura bakal melakukan tindakan Se-anarkis itu XD *Author Bego, Shannarooo***_

_**Hinata hanya tertawa ringan melihat Naruto digampar oleh sakura. Hinata Jahat, menertwakan Naruto? Ya kaga lah. Emang Hinata bisa apa? Mau tinju muka Sakura? Tidak mungkin. Mau cekik Leher Sasuke? yaelah, liat wajah Sasuke aja dia udah keringat dingin! Cium pipi Naruto yang habis digampar? Hum, sepertinya ide bagus, tapi itu kalo Hinata siap pingsan *benerkan hime?*ckck  
(Author gaje, ngomong sama tembok)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Wah, Rame juga! Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dengan Ino kalau manusia difestival sebanyak ini." Kata Tobi sambil melihat keramaian kota –Ralat, festival –  
"gampang, kita lihat satu-satu wajah gadis yang ada disini, terus ditanyain "hei, nama kamu siapa? Apa kamu yang namanya Ino? Kamu yang disukai sam To.."**_

_**BLEETAAK !**_

_**Satu tonjokan mulia Itachi, mendarat dengan sangat sukses dikepala deket kuncir Deidara**_

"_**ittaaii.." jerit deidara rempong  
"Baka, kita cari Ino dengan berbaur, menikmati festival ini. Kalau jodoh, takkan lari kemana, tenang saja" Seru Itachi yang tiba-tiba sok bijak.  
"sok tau kau Itachi" celetuk Deidara yang masih mengelus kepalanya  
"Aarghh, diam" tereak Tobi  
"Tidak usah tereak-tereak Tobi, telinga tidak punya asuransi, kalau rusak bagaimana?" kata deidara yang Gajenya tingkat malaikat *author aja sampai mijit-mijit pelipis liatnya (dibom Dei)*  
"Demi kaos kaki ajaib. Cabut saja nyawa banci rempong ini. Dari tadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam" inner Tobi  
"kita berpencar aja gimana?" seru itachi tiba-tiba  
"berpencar? Maksudmu kita pisah?" Tanya Deidara yang sok kaget. Keliatan banget kagetnya dibuat-buat -_-  
"bukan, kita cari nyamuk, terus kumpulin, terus dijadiin teman kencan. Yaiyalah, baka. Mencar itu artinya kita pisah" kata Itachi sewot  
"huapa? Aku tidak mau pisah denganmu Itachi-kun" kata Deidara sambil meluk-meluk lutut Itachi  
"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Itachi yang langsung menendang Deidara sampai mental tujuh kali ditanah, tujuh kali men? Tujuh kali. Bayangkan (?) *author histeris*  
"eh, Go-gomenasai Deidara-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu" kata Itachi melas sambil ngebantuin deidara bangkit dan ngelap-ngelap kimono Deidara.  
"keterlaluan kau, Itachi. Aku kan jadi idak cantik lagi" celetuk deidara  
"eh? Cantik? Tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.  
"eh, maksudku tampan". Ckck kata Deidara sambil menyengir bak kuda kedinginan.  
"sedng Tobi hanya cengo melihat dua sejoli yang sedang memadu entah apa,.. *au akh makin ngawur aja ni autho*  
"jadi gimana Itachi?" Tanya Tobi.  
"kita tetap mencar, karena Deidara tidak mengenal Ino, jadi aku akan bersamanya, kamu kan sudah kenal dengan Ino jadi tidak masalah jika kau sendiri" terang Itachi.**_

'_**kalau aku sendiri, terus ketemu sama Ino, tidak ada dua orang rempong ini yang akan menggangguku. Ah, bagus-bagus" batin Tobi sambil senyum-senyum  
"hm. Baiklah. Eh tunggu dulu, kau kenal Ino darimana?" Tanya Tobi heran  
"Ah, dasar baka ! kau tau kan adikku Sasuke? Ino itu temennya. Dulu dia seuka datang main dirumah kami" awab Itachi santai  
"hah? Kapan?" Tanya Deidara yang ikut-ikutan heran  
"dulu, sebelum aku kabur dari rumahku. Sebelum aku bergabung dengan kalian" jawab Itachi terkekeh.  
"hum. Begitu rupanya. Yossh! Kita mulai sekarang" seru Tobi dengan semagat masa mudanya (?)  
"mulai? Ulai apaan?" Tanya Deidara polos  
"mulai mincing ikan, ya mulai mencar lah baka" jawab Tobi sewotnya minta ampun  
"Oh, souka! Wakatta" jawab Deidara**_

_**Mereka pun berpencar. menyebar ! deidara bersama Itachi, sedang Tobi hanya sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pasangan muda-mudi, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno, dan Shikatema pun ngacir entah kemana, eh itu mereka. Woy sini woii. Udah mulai nih naskahnya *author tereak pake toa masjid***_

"_**Gaara, kankurou dan matsuri dimana ya" kata temari yang sibuk ngeliat sana-sini mencari adik dan calon adik iparnya.  
"iyah, dimana mereka. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Gaara. Sudah culup lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya" seru Naruto  
"itu mereka" kata Sai sambil menunjuk manusia yang sedang nungguin permen kapasnya dibuat (?).  
"Yo, Gaara, kankurou, matsuri-chan!" terak Naruto**_

_**Orang yang diteriaki pun berbalik melihat, siapakah gerangan yang telah berani merusak ketenangan hidupnya *sumpeh, lebay*  
"hei, Naruto!" sahut Gaara yang tampak senang saat melihat orang yang tadi meneriakinya ternyata Naruto, sahabat dari kecilnya.**_

_**Mereka berdua berlari ringan, kayak dipilem-pilem india, Dengan slowmotion. Lalu cipika-cipiki bak jeng-jeng Arisan yang baru ketemu *backsound: lagu India yang tidak diketahui judulnya. Ckck*  
sedang yang lain hanya cengo' melihat tingkah dua pemudah Imut ini. (author dipeluk naruto dan gaara :D)**_

"_**darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Temari kekedua Adik laki-lakinya ini, serta calon adik iparnya.  
"Biasalah Nee-chan, jadi obat nyamuk" sindir Kankurou sambil melirik gaara dan matsuri.  
"hm, itu apaan?" Tanya Temari sambil menunjuk permen kapas yang dipegang Gaara  
"permen kapas Nee-chan, enak loh. Mau?" kata Gaara polos sambil nyodorin permen kapas itu ke Temari  
"kau ini, Nee-chan kan sudah bilang, jangan jajan sembarangan. Entar kalau kamu sakit gimana? Gigi kamu belubang, terus sakit gigi? Yang repotkan Nee-chan juga" Omel Temari, sedang yang diOmeli hanya diam saja.  
kankurou, yang juga kakak laki-lakinya ini, bukannya ngebelain Gaara, malah nyengir kayak kuda liat Gaara diceramahi oleh Temaro.**_

_**Kemudian..**_

"_**eh, kenapa kau hanya tertawa? Nee-chan kan sudah bilang, jagain Si Gaara. Apa kau mau jatah makan siangmu Nee-chan kurangi huh?" kata temari sambil men deathglare kankurou**_

"_**diakan Sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Nee, ngapain mesti dijaga terus. Dia kan bisa menjaga dirinya sendir" bantah kankurou.  
"Kankurou-nii benar Nee-chan. Aku sudah bukan Anak kecil lagi. Lagian kan sudah ada Matsuri yang jagain Gaara." Ucap Gaara sambil melirik kearah Matsuri.  
Matsur jadi blushinag, melihat senyum manis Gaara, yang sangat-sangat jarang ditemui walau kenegeri china (?) *apa hubungannya author baka***_

"_**hm, baiklah-baiklah! Nee-chan Cuma cemas saja" kata Temari memelas, kankurou dan Gaara yang iba melihat kecemasan kakak perempuannya ini, langsung memeluk kakaknya bak Teletubbies "Berpelukan" *dikeroyok teletubbies***_

_**Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kakak-beradik ini. **_

_**Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke pipi shikamaru, tapi dengan sigap shikamaru menghindarkan pipinya dengan mendorong kepala Sasuke.  
"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak ingin dicium olehmu" seru shikamaru  
Sasuke jadi Sweatdrop, begitupun yang lainnya ketika mendengar seruan Shikamaru  
"hei, aku bukan ingin menciummu, tapi ingin membisikkan sesuatu padamu" kata Sasuke sewot**_

_**Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, merasa lega. Karena pacarnya itu ternyata bukan ingin mencium Shikamaru.  
"hum, kau fikir dia.." batin Sakura  
"eh? Bisikin apaan?" Tanya Shikamaru Heran  
sasuke masih Diam, dia masih kesal dengan tuduhan tak elit shikamaru terhadapnya.  
"Apa sih, Sasukeee?" Jerit Shikamaru yang benar-benar penasaran.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Huwwaa, akhirnya Chapter #8 selese juga. Gomen ya, updatenya lama, lagi sibuk, baru sembuh dari sakit, dan factor malas ngetik xD *emang siapa juga yang nunggu next chapternya* ckck**_

_**Hehe, ya terima kasih yang udah mau ngeripiu chapter sebelumnya.  
arigatou .hontouni arigatouu !**_

_**Oke, akhir kata. RIPIU, RIPIU, RIPIU !  
Once again, REVIEW PLEASEE !**_

**_c.u_**


End file.
